the_osbournesfandomcom-20200213-history
Burt McCracken
Burt McCracken is the lead singer and songwriter of the American rock band The Used and former boyfriend to Kelly Osbourne. Role in The Osbournes Burt first appeared in Series 2 of The Osbournes in the episode Beauty and the Bert. Here, it was revealed that Kelly had started dating him. This caught the attention of her brother, Jack who knew Burt through rumours that he vomits on stage and has a "cauliflower dick". Upon this discovery, Jack told their mother, Sharon, about Burt. Sharon took an instant disliking to him and warned Kelly of disappointment. It didn't help that he took drugs at the time. Burt eventually enters the Osbourne home, but was hiding away from Sharon, "fearing" her. Burt eventually comes face to face with Sharon who humiliates him in front of his friends and Kelly. Ozzy Osbourne was eventually informed of Burt and Kelly, to which he didn't seem to take much note other than considering Burt a "dork". Burt would make frequent appearances here and there throughout the series, with some cameos in My Big Fat Jewish Wedding dancing and comforting Kelly during the celebrations. Though not physically appearing, Burt played a large role in Season 2 finale. Relations between Kelly and Burt had his an alltime low, with the two getting in arguments and a supposed proposal occurring. Then on Valentines Day, Burt rang Kelly to tell her the relationship was over. This aggravated the Osbourne Family, who already hated him, but absolutely brought distraught to Kelly. Kelly began by blaming her family, attacking Jack and Sharon in particular. She walked out of the home in frustration but eventually came back some time after and eventually laid all the blame on Burt. It is revealed in the 2018 Podcast reboot, in the episode Jim Norton that both Burt and Kelly are no longer enemies and both are in fact good friends once more. Kelly also reveals that she finds his children "sweet". Controversy Outside of the TV show there was roar of controversy surrounding Kelly and Burt's relationship as many saw that Burt was depicted unfairly. With the airing of the Season 2 finale featuring the break up being a prime target. Burt was ultimately depicted as a "villain" which brought about anger from The Used band members. Burt himself expressed deep regret for his own actions stating: Meanwhile Kelly was furious with Burt and his band, attacking them in many interviews and claimed the break up was because of his ego. It didn't help that The Used became more popular due to The Osbournes to the dismay of the band members who believed no one was truly listening to their music. Burt became depressed after the Kelly break up with the show offering no comfort https://www.spin.com/2003/07/between-hell-kelly/ which brought about tensions and splits in the band, Burt blamed himself for all of the problems that occurred. Burt eventually decided to become "100%" sober and within the same year of breaking up with Kelly, Burt started going out with a woman called Kate, with whom they were expecting a child. http://www.mtv.com/news/1491932/tension-tragedy-spawned-the-useds-in-love-and-death/ However in 2004, Burt and Kate split up and soon afterwards, sadly Kate, and their unborn child, died of a drug overdose. Trivia *Kelly considers any episode with Burt in to be some of the worst for the Osbournes References Category:Cast Category:Recurring Individuals Category:Guest Stars Category:Osbourne Friends Category:Osbourne Enemies Category:Musicians Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:American Category:People Category:Celebrities